Dust in the wind
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Ya cayo uno, ya van dos, sin siete... lo digo yo Aqui Lunatica Misa Celas, Luthien esta de vuelta con un Oneshot espero que lo disfruten...


_**Dust in the wind **_

Tengo miedo, tengo frío ¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta este punto?. Giro la cabeza y encuentro el vacío que dejaste, me levanto de la cama y comienzo a caminar a la cocina, y ahí, sentado en el piso con una botella de Vodka vacía. Te observo con ese pelo negro que tanto me gusta. Como me gustaría que abrieras esos ojos nuevamente; esos ojos que ahora están llenos de rencor y desprecio hacía ti mismo ¿Cuándo será el día en que te perdones?. Te tomo por los hombros y te muevo un poco pero se que no despertaras, se que despertaras por la mañana pidiéndome que te proteja, que te abrase, que no te deje ir ¿y que puedo hacer yo? ¿solamente quedarme a tu lado y observarte caer en un abismo aun y aun mas profundo? ¿mirar como te revuelcas y gimes de desesperación por que revives una y otra vez esa tortuoso episodio?

Me acerco silenciosamente y con una lentitud tortuosa rozo tus labios, es tan delicioso hacerlo aunque luego me detengo y sonrió, sentiste ese beso, se que quisiste responderlo, mas no pudiste, tu actuación no estaría completa si te hubieras dado al placer. Tomo tu barbilla para dejar tu cara a mi altura y vuelvo a besarte, solo que esta vez no es solo un rocé si no que un beso con toda la pasión guardada. Lentamente siento como vas cediendo a mis caricias mientras que _tímidamente _me pasas tus brazos por el cuello apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho para luego levantarla y mirarme fijamente a los ojos ¿qué es lo que ves? ¿a un hombre que te mira con lastima? O ¿a un hombre que te mira con amor y devoción? Preguntas tan fáciles de formular pero a la vez tan difíciles de contestar. Dejo de jugar con mis manos para concentrarme en el_ tímido beso _que me regalabas

Últimamente todo en ti es tímido, la forma en como me miras, la forma en que me hablas, la forma en que haces el amor... "TODO" ¿dónde esta es osado Harry Potter? ¿dónde que quedo el chico que me acorralo un día de Octubre para robarme el primero de muchos besos?

¡MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE TE RESPONDÍ ESE BESO! No sabes cuanto desearía odiarte tanto como te amo pero no puedo es como decía mi nana _"Se ama con el corazón no con la cabeza" _ y claramente mi corazón no quiere odiarte. A veces me han dando ganas de tirar todo a la mierda y largarme de aquí pero... ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Claramente tu no, entonces ¿cómo hacértelo entender? ¡fue un accidente! MALDICIÓN HARRY FUE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE.

De pronto siento como el peso de un cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre mi y no era de extrañarse con todo lo que había bebido no esperaba que durara mucho. Me puse de pie y cargué a Harry hasta la habitación, lo recosté con sumo cuidado le saque los zapatos y lo arrope, luego me tire a su lado y lo observe dormir, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso. Me volteo para quedar boca arriba, la noche cubría con su velo negro todo incluso corazones; corazones que un día estuvieron llenos de amor para entregar y recibir y ahora todo esta muerto en las infinidades de un abismo que no se puede escalar.

Al abrir los ojos esa mañana me encontré con Harry en la ventana con la mirada melancólica de costumbre, ya no le hablo, solo me acerco con cuidado para abrazarlo pero mis brazos son rehuidos ¿qué acaso hice algo mal?

_- ¿Harry?. _Dije casi en un susurro

_¿Me quedo... o me voy?. _Dijo sin mirarme a la cara

Esa pregunta no me tomo por sorpresa, sabia que algún día la formularia, lo que no sabia era que tan difícil seria responderla _¿Me quedo o me voy?. _No respondí, lo mire, lo estudie con sumo cuidado y lo hice solamente para buscar esa mirada de inseguridad, para encontrarme con tus ojos, esos ojos que me gritan que me quede contigo. Pero no la encontré, no encontré nada.

_Querido Harry: 07.06.00_

_Un día martes te vi, salías de un supermercado. Te sonreí pero me evitaste, te subiste al auto y te marchaste en dirección oeste. Desde ese día no te volví a ver, pero créeme que pienso constantemente en ti. ¿Recuerdas el día en que compraste el auto? Yo si, me obligaste a faltar al trabajo y acompañarte ¿a dónde? A la playa, ¡siente horas manejando! ¿para que? Para ir a la playa. Pero ¿sabes? no me arrepiento fue un buen viaje._

_Se que te preguntaras el por que de esta carta. Pues bien creo que la escribo simplemente para aclarar algunos puntos que quedaron en el pasado:_

_Uno: la luz del baño quedo encendida desde la mañana así que si el mes de Abril (que te tocaba pagar a ti) salió mas caro fue por un descuido de mi parte._

_Dos: La ropa que estaba tirada el jueves en el piso era mía ¿por qué te deje entonces que creyeras era de Helena? Simplemente quería verte celoso, se que eso te provoco bastantes malestares físicos (nada que unos besos de mi parte no pudieran solucionar)._

_Tres: la botella de vodka la rompí yo "lo lamento" pero fue un terrible (casi imperdonable) accidente, lo que si mal no lo recuerdo provoco una batalla campal (nada que no pudiéramos solucionar nuevamente). _

_Cuatro: El gas se me termino a mi. Se que lo negué hasta el cansancio, pero tenia que esconder la realidad el problema "se rompió la manguera del gas" y por querer dármelas de gasfiter lo arruine aun mas a si que tuve que llamar a uno de verdad para que lo reparara, el problema fue que me cobro hasta el ultimo peso así que no tenia dinero para poder comprar otro balón. Ruego me perdones._

_Cinco: El auto lo choque yo, no la vecina. Por lo tanto la señora nos demando con justa razón. Ahora no te lo dije antes por que te vi muy mal._

_Seis: El día en que tus amigos murieron se que debí estar contigo, no se por que absurda razón no tome el avión de inmediato, no se por que espere hasta el otro día._

_Siete: El funeral que organizaste fue hermoso, digno de ambos. Nunca te lo dije ¿me arrepiento? Si _

_Ocho: El día Lunes cuando llegaste por primera vez borracho debí quitarte la botella de inmediato, en cambio me senté a beber contigo, las cosas ya estaban muy cambiadas entre nosotros que creo que fue un descanso, al menos para mi. Para ti nunca volvieron a ser las mismas._

_Nueve: Cuando me llamaron del hospital para decirme que estabas grave, en ese momento supe que todo había muerto en ti. Me negué a creerlo y te mantuve a mi lado. Nos hicimos daño, si mucho daño y lo lamento._

_Diez y ultimo: El día en que te marchaste se que debí correr tomarte del brazo, decirte lo mucho que te amo, decirte toda la falta que me arias. Sé que debí obligarte a entrar en el departamento. Pero en cambio... me quede ahí viéndote partir como el tonto mas tonto del mundo dejando que lo mas importante de su vida se alejara._

_No sabes como me gustaría poder cambiar esas pequeñas cosas que nos hicieron terminar de esa manera. Ahora que lo pienso mejor es como la teoría del "Efecto mariposa". No sabes como quisiera cambiar las palabras, los gestos, el tono de voz. No sabes como me gustaría cambiar aunque fuera una sola palabra, una silaba solo para poder remediar el pasado. No sabes como me gustaría poder ser un científico para poder construir una maquina del tiempo y volver atrás. Pero no, solo soy un simple escritor que ha hecho su fortuna a costa de vicios y una que otra aventura bien pagada. _

_No quiero que sientas pena por mi, solo quiero que sepas que mi vida esta bastante bien aunque no lo creas, gano buen dinero y de vez en cuando compro un buen licor para beber. Frecuento el teatro y el cine, de echo ayer fui a ver "Los amantes del circulo polar" de "Julio Medem" una película de amor que trata de encuentro y desencuentro te la recomiendo realmente es bella, pero si ese tipo de sentimentalismos no va contigo te recomiendo "La Piscina" de "Fraçois Ozon". También me gusta caminar en otoño por las calles que esta repletas de hojas caídas y el sonido que producen al pisarlas me hacen sentir un indescriptible placer y una sensación de libertad que ni el mas osado se atrevería a quitarme. _

_En este momento estoy sentado en una banca observando como el viento se lleva las pocas hojas que hay en el piso, debo verme bastante extraño ya que no muchas personas frecuentan este parque y lo que es mas "casi nadie" en su sano juicio se sentaría en una de sus bancas, pero como has de suponer estoy sentado en una de ellas esperando que la lluvia caiga y que mojan estas hojas para tener una excusa para no volver a escribirla, pero eso no pasara, no de nuevo._

_Sabes el mes pasado me encontré con Luna, si Luna "Lunática" Lovegood. Desde es día nos vemos casi todos los días. Esta muy cambiada, diría que hasta hermosa, esta mucho mas alta de que la recordaba, ya no tiene la mirada perdida me dice que ya no busca imposibles (aunque la he descubierto haciendo cosas muy graciosas que aun no me quiere explicar) Ella te recuerda bastante, de echo estos últimos meses me dijo que te había tratado de ubicar y claro dio conmigo aunque fue una decepción para ella cuando le dije que hace mas de una año que no sabia nada de ti. Por eso el Lunes pasado cuando dio con tu dirección vino de inmediato a verme, sabia que yo también deseaba saber de ti. Como te abras dado cuenta llevo una semana tratando de escribirte pero me era casi imposible. Nuestra despedida estaba aun demasiado fresca en mi mente, fue Luna quien me dio la fuerza. Ella se ha convertido realmente en un apoyo bastante importante para mi, de echo si ella me deja realmente no se que haría. Que irónico pensar que así comenzamos, ayudándonos el uno al otro hasta que terminamos dependiendo o por lo menos yo. Sinceramente tengo miedo de comenzar algo nuevo tengo miedo de estropearlo todo nuevamente..._

_Se que con esto tendré que ponerle el punto final a esta historia, ya no puedo seguir escondiendo el dolor que aun me causa tu partida. Quiero poner fin a toda esta incertidumbre que me causa no saber de ti. En este momento me embarga un sentimiento de culpa que jamás creí que sentiría. Tal vez lo siento por que se que me lo prometí a mi mismo que nunca terminaría esta carta, aun así siento que es mi deber, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, por mi, por ambos se que al final pasaran unos dos años mas antes de que me decida a enviarla o quizás nunca lo haga, eso se lo dejo al destino; destino que con el tiempo me ha quitado lo mas preciado que tengo en esta vida "a ti". _

_Con esas dos palabras termino y te digo adiós un adiós que con el tiempo se que se convertirá en nada ya que tal como dice el refrán "Polvo eras y en polvo te convertirás". Se que esa palabra para ti en este minuto no significa nada, tu ya me dijiste adiós una vez y temo que no lo volverás hacer. Tal vez en otra vida nos encontremos y nos volvamos a amar con la misma intensidad y si eso ha de suceder espero de todo corazón que ese amor no tenga el mismo final._

_Draco M. _

Caminaba lentamente por las húmedas callejuelas de Londres, las cuales eran iluminadas solamente por la tenue luz que emanaban los postes puestos en cada esquina. Pero no le importo, no le importo que fuera una calle oscura, ni que fuera el peor de los barrios de aquel país, no le importo darse cuenta que hace un par de minutos unos hombres lo seguían, y claro como no, si estaba vestido de lo mejor, con su chaqueta de cuero larga y un reloj de los mas caros.

Tampoco le importo que una mujer de prominentes pechos y con muy poca ropa le saliera al camino y se le ofreciera, eso ya era parte del pasado "y claramente ese no seria el lugar ni el momento para caer en aquel bajo mundo". No le importo que una vieja le escupiera el paso gritándole un centenar de improperios "¡Los ricos! ¡ellos nos roban todo! ¡Mire como estoy cabron! ¡Me muero de hambre!". No le importo que un niño le arrojara una piedra. Tampoco le importo que la alarma de su auto sonara... nada de eso importaba ya solo llegar a su destino, una casa al final de la callejuela con las ventanas intactas con cortinas de color azul en las cuales se podía ver que tenia una vela encendida.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y levanto la mano para tocar, mas no lo hizo, se quedo mirando la puerta, tan alta, tan fuerte, tan grande. Pensar que esa puerta lo separaba a el de lo que mas quería en el mundo. Mas no se iba a dar por vencido. Se inclino un poco he introdujo el pequeño sobre debajo de la puerta, permaneció en esa posición por unos minutos esperando ansioso que el dueño recogiera la carta. De pronto el miedo lo invadió, no estaba en un lugar seguro, tampoco estaba seguro de donde estaba... en realidad no estaba seguro de nada.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde había dejado su auto, el cual estaría totalmente desmantelado pero eso no importaba, el lo había echo, había logrado entregar la carta.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se fue caminando rápidamente susurrando muy despacio _"Ya cayo uno, ya van dos, son siete, lo digo yo"_

_**HOLA! HACE TANTO QUE NO ESCRIBIA! De echo había estado con una crisis ni siquiera la materia de mi cuaderno la podía escribir, pero ahora me estoy recuperando **_

_**Se que quedo bastante corto pero lo tenia demasiado tiempo guardado y espero de todo corazón que aunque cortito le haya gustado, cualquier reclamo por review! Y claro las criticas buenas malas también **_

**_Besos a todos Luthien _**


End file.
